Additive manufacturing and three-dimensional scanning are well known. Creation of duplicate items or repairing scanned items is currently a cumbersome task. Expensive scanning equipment is required. A human user generally must operate the equipment, thereby creating an opportunity for input errors. The user must then convert the scanned data to a part creation file by, for example, correcting any scanning errors, adding support structure, and the like. Automation and/or simplification of this process are desirable.